


Flying-Pancakes Incident a.s.a why they need to be monitored (One-Shots)

by CoffeePressure



Series: The New Avenger's Adventure! [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Badass Women Team, Dimensions, Domestic Avengers, Flying-Pancakes-Incident, Gen, Loki - Freeform, New Avengers, Pancakes, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Thor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24403834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeePressure/pseuds/CoffeePressure
Summary: New Avengers one shots>>>In the compound is a lot of protocol:Glitter-Rain-ProtocolParty-Goose-ProtocolHurt-Spider-baby-ProtocolBadass-Women-Team-ProtocolSaruman-Crash-The-Party-Protocoletc.etc.butCookie Jar Crashed On the Floor Protocol?That's the only answer's when the women team left the boys in the home... Alone.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: The New Avenger's Adventure! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762285
Kudos: 27





	Flying-Pancakes Incident a.s.a why they need to be monitored (One-Shots)

**Author's Note:**

> Scott"I will totally win, I'm UNO's olympian"  
> Peter"That's because your daughter let you win," He said rolling his eyes

FLYING-PANCAKES INCIDENT>

„You lost YOU LOSER!” Peter yelled throwing UNO card at very confused Scott who sat there in the kitchen with a doe-eyed teenager waiting for everyone else to wake-up. While Peter attempts his cruel villain laughed Tony just rolled his eyes placing UNO cards on the table with a sigh.

“What.. Why but.. how?!” Scott scowled at his cards which were still in his hands, at least twenty if you ask. Tony just shook his head while Peter still laughed.

“Good morning Peter, Tones, Scott” Rhodhey walked into the room with a small smile on his lips, then he frown “Isn't Pepper and Carol having this meeting today or something” Scott, Peter, and Tony throw out the window what they were doing to turn the attention to Rhodhey with smirks (Peter literally)

“You know what that means, right guys?” Asked Scott “Hope is visiting Hank”

“We are FREE!!!” Yelled Peter singing the last word waking up rest of the team who yelled in answer  
“AND THE PARTY'S ON!!!” Young avenger's smirk widened as to the kitchen walked Loki and thor with the company of Bruce and very annoyed Wong and Strange “Gentlemen and Tic-Tac” Peter said ignoring “Hey!” from slightly offended Scott “Today Women have left the territorial” He said in a serious tone “I repeat Women left Avengers Compound... I demand Cookie Jar Crashed On the Floor Protocol”

“ Cookie Jar Crashed On the Floor Protocol has been banned by Pepper Potts herself” F.R.I.D.A.Y. Said with menace alike tone knowing what exactly her boss and spider-ling were going to do.

“Overdrive,” Said Peter and Tony in unison “Underoos” “Irondad”

“Protocol has been overdriven,” F.R.I.D.A.Y said amused “ Enjoy Cookie Jar Crashed On the Floor Protocol” Everyone Cheered. Loki smirked evilly.

“I have heard from a little bird someone activated Cookie Jar Crashed On the Floor Protocol” The team turn around to face a pig in spider-man costume. They were shocked, everyone beside Tony whos grin wider and Peter who looked at him with shining eyes.

“Do you think the same as me?”

“How many will fit in the dimensional pocket?” Tony asked playfully

“As much as you want Tony and even more” He said smiling wider ich second while everyone's eyes widen in realization.

“I thought it was a joke?!” Yelled Scott from behind “the Flying Pancakes are real?!

“Of course” Spider-Ham scoffed gaining attention “ So naturally only spider's travel dimensional and Stark was allowed only because Zero stand-up for him or whatever but as we know Cookie Jar Crashed On the Floor Protocol is not a joke so everyone gets ready to travel of your life,” Spider-ham said bringing massive box from tin air and opened it to show everyone tons of dimension-travel bracelet. - Brace yourself! We are going to hunt!”

Dimension 97897TPancake8BCF

“This pancake has fucking wings!” Yelled Scott flying o giant pancake. Everyone rolled their eyes while Tony and Peter tried to pack already tenth to dimensional pocket.

“Good job partner,” Said Parker with a smirk

“NOW I can say I am billionaire,” Said Stark with a wide grin looking into the dimensional pocket at their preys “We have syrup in the compound right”

“Are you kidding ME?!” Peter yelled, “we are going to the syrup-verse for syrup” He added rolling his eyes.

“I like this mortal,” Said Loki in the background standing next to Thor who frowned in his direction “He is the only existence I can actually tolerate” He added and his brother looked a little offended but couldn't argue as he on his own loved spider, like his little brother.

“WE ARE DOOMED!” Yelled Wong and everyone nodded “And no you can't bargain us out of this one” He hissed in Strange direction who just grimaced a little.

“ So...” Peter said poking Giant, sticky from syrup pancake which filled almost all the room space “Anyone's hungry?” He asked turning around. His eyes widened comedically and he started to Sutter “I-I...I m-mean. T-That's j-just a o-one pan-pancake?” he gulped "right?"

“Peter?” Tony said frowning and slightly worried, then he turned to look around and froze. everyone else did the same to face a very, Very, VERY angry Pepper Potts and VERY annoyed Carol Danvers and VERY mad Hope Van Dyne. “Oh shit”

THAT WAS THE WEDNESDAY PANCAKES INCIDENT

**Author's Note:**

> "F.R.I.D.A.Y?"
> 
> "Yes LadyBoss?"
> 
> "You-Are-In-So-Much-Trouble-Procotol"
> 
> "Yes LadyBoss," She said amused
> 
> "Where is Spider-Ham?"
> 
> "He ran the second he noticed Pepper" Peter answered Ton's question
> 
> "That little shi," he said under his nose leaning on his mop. Peter smirked.
> 
> "Tony!" Pepper yelled from the background "I don't see you cleaning your mess!" She yelled
> 
> "Yes ma'am!"


End file.
